El pasado
by chikanarusoubi
Summary: esta es una historia que fue hecha sin estarme basando en un anime o libro..solo vino a mi mente....
1. Sora

Ella no podíahacer nada...mas que sentir el frióaire proveniente de esa puerta abierta por la que ese trágico díaentro....en una esquina temblando...su cabeza cubierta con sus manos y sus ojos fuertemente cerrados...trataba de decirse a si misma que lo que acababa de ocurrir no era verdad.....

Sus ojos cubiertos cerrados llenos de lágrimas...lentamente se abrían paraencontrarse con los rayos del sol que de la ventana provenian...

Levantarse para su rutina...no salir de lo habitual...todo era tan normal y no lo suficientemente social...

Los díaspasaban...su cara siempre ocultaba...a los ojos nunca a nadie ella observaba....pocos sus ojos habíanvisto y mucho menos su voz alguna vez habían oído...pero sus sentimientos nunca nadie ha conocido..

Sus ojos de distinto color...su cabello largo y brillante....su cuerpo delgado y débil.....esta descripción,nunca te dejaríacreer lo que en su pasado le había sucedido...

El pasado es una cosa que algunos tratan de recordar....y otros solo lo tratan de olvidar....

Ella solo quiere en el pasado dejarlo...pero jamas podrádejarlo...ya que este pasado...ese momento que no puede olvidar....nunca nadie podríadejar de recordar...

La rutina no ha cambiado...varios meses han pasado...nada fuerade lo habitual ha pasado...y su pasado aun no queda olvidado...

El llegar a su hogar es un martirio encontrarlo solo....sin el mas leve sonido...hacer la tarea...sin ayuda recibir y nunca a nadie poderle sonreír.....

La noche lenta cae....su rutina acaba de terminar...y su pasado en sus sueños la regresa a atormentar....

Su rutina una vez mas va a terminar , pero hay una llamada telefónicafuerade lo normal...

Era el casero con la noticia...de que una compañera en casa con ella tendría....

La habitacióncontigua a la suya se iba a ocupar ......pero ni siquiera esto su rutina iba a inmutar....

Su rutina por la mañana comenzo...y al llegar a casa algo la interrumpió...

Una chica rubia y de ojos grandes y azules la recibió,su piel blanca y suave ,su sonrisa alegre,ropa en tonos bajos...no le hacia diferente....

Pero ni su radiante alegríasu rutina logro inmutar...y ambas en la cocina se fueron a sentar...sopa caliente preparada por la rubia en sus plato había... y ambas silenciosamente la comían...un recuerdo vino a su mente y de un salto dejo la comida caliente...sin siquiera mirar a la rubia a su cuarto subió...y sin seguro su puerta cerro...

"Con esta chica quiero estar" dijo la rubia después de entre los expedientes buscar.

"estas segura" respondióel casero dudoso..

"si" dijo sin titubear.

La rubia después de que el silencio volvió...a los cuartos subió...y a la puerta de ella toco...al no recibir respuesta ....la puerta abrió.....

Al entrar a la esquina volteó y el espejo roto y regado por la alfombra ella vio....un camino de sangre hacia la chica se dirigía...

La rubia lentamente a ella se acerco...y un beso en su frente esta planto...cuidadosamente a levantarse le ayudo....

"olvidamos presentarnos.....soy Yuki.." dijo ella un tanto nerviosa mientras su mano le vendaba.

"soy sora" respondiócasi en susurro.

"que lindo nombre" respondióla rubia terminando de vendar su mano y darle despuésun tierno y cálidoabrazo.


	2. Yuki

Despertar....y junto a ti un casi extraño encontrar....

Su cabello rubio cubriendo sus ojos...mientras suavemente cae por la almohada...su piel blanca y suave brilla como la nieve con los pocos rayos de luz que entran por la ventana...

La mirada atenta de Sora hacia esta...tratando de evitar que ese momento nunca termine...el calor de otra persona junto a su cuerpo... una vez mas se sentía protegida...una vez mas los crueles recuerdos volvían a su mente...y le atormentaban...

Lentamente los ojos azules y cristalinos de Yuki se abrieron...para encontrarse una vez mas con los de Sora totalmente llenos de la lágrimas como la noche anterior...con sus manos acerco a Sora y le dio un abrazo...mientras ambas seguían acostadas en la cama...Sora lloraba en el hombro de Yuki ....mientras esta solo le abrazaba...

La alarma del reloj sonó...era tiempo de la rutina volver a comenzar...pero Sora a pesar del dolor deseaba que ese momento jamas llegara a terminar...

Yuki suavemente separo a Sora de si....le dio un beso en la frente y se levanto...ya que ella también su rutina iba a empezar...

Una nota un poco de música....un piano...una melodía...una canción que todo puede cambiar....una ritmo casi celestial....

Los sentimientos que Sora tiene...los sentimientos que a nadie mas dice ella le conciernen....los sentimientos que al ese piano tocado por la rubia escuchar.....tienden a por sus ojos brotar....

Yuki no veía a Sora...esa melodía ocupa su entera concentración ....esa melodía que a ella le ensenaron de pequeña....esa melodía que lentamente al paso del tiempo mejoro...esa canción que ella misma reescribió....

Al la melodía terminar.....sus dedos Yuki tiene que descansar....La melodíaque años le tomo...la canción que mucho tiempo en su mente duro...al fin la pudo tocar...al fin su melodía pudo terminar.....

Al oír los sollozos su cabeza giro...y a Sora en el sillón ella encontró....sus lágrimas no dejaban de brotar....y sus ojos trataba ella con sus mangas secar.......

La rubia se acerco y un beso en su cabeza planto...un abrazo le dio y luego a la cocina ella se dirigió.....Sora lo que hizo después fue que la siguió.....

El desayuno fue placentero...nada fuera de lo normal....un cereal muy común....nada completamente fuera de lo habitual.....

Al llegar a la escuela en el salón la rubia la dejo un beso tierno en su frente planto....y al salón contiguo ella se metió....

......En el receso juntas en el patio se sentaron y alli muy alegremente almorzaron .....


	3. recuerdas ?

Como es posible que después de todo lo que ocurrió… pueda ser feliz junto a alguien se repetia Sora a si misma una y otra vez mientras veía en vaso de soda medio vacio…

Quizás …quizás siento algo por ella…-dijo sora en voz alta(sin darse cuenta)-

Algo por quien? –dijo yuki asomándose desde la cocina con un pan en la boca –

Mh…nada…-dijo sora nerviosa colocando el vaso sobre la mesa-

Varios meses habían pasado ya desde que yuki había llegado a su vida… lentamente Sora se había abierto mas…se había vuelto mas sociable...un poco mas alegre…pero su pasado aun no le dejaba de atormentar….

Y cuéntame de ti ? – dio yuki sentándose frente a sora en una silla-

Que quieres saber? -respondió sora tratando de ocultarse entre su cabello –

Que…hacías antes…en tu niñez ? –dijo yuki tomando el rostro de sora y quitando ligeramente sus cabellos color obsidiana que cubrían sus ojos tan peculiarmente coloridos -

Bueno…yo…no recuerdo…nada…antes de….. – dijo Sora antes de que una vez mas las lagrimas corriesen por sus mejillas-

Al ver esto Yuki estiro las mangas de su chaqueta y con ligeros roces limpio las lagrimas de esta.. antes de dejar un cálido beso en su frente… y abrazarle…

Respóndeme una pregunta…dijo Yuki en tono serio ….mientras sus rubios cabellos cubrían sus ojos…

Realmente…no recuerdas nada de tu pasado…antes de lo que sucedió..??..-pregunto de modo serio y sin dejar de abrazarle ,mientras una lagrima recorría su blanca mejilla-

No…pero ….siento..que esto ya ocurrió…siento..como si te conociera de mucho antes –dijo sora abrazandola mas fuertemente-

Y realmente me gustaría recordar… -dijo Sora sin soltar a Yuki…sin dejar que ese calor se separase de ella…-


	4. Me gusta ?

A mi también me gustaría que lo recordases -dijo Yuki plantando un cálido beso en la mejilla de Sora.

-sora se quedo inmóvil por un rato…tratando de recapacitar lo que se le había sido dicho.. y no queriendo a alejar a esa persona que tantas emociones le hacia brotar.

Yuki todas las noches solia ir a dar un beso de buenas noches a sora…y después se retiraba a dormir a su habitación…

Pero esta noche fue diferente…Sora espero lo mas que pudo , hasta que callo profundamente dormida;ya que su atontado cuerpo no daba para mas.

Yuki trataba de dejar de llorar en su habitación…pero solo el recordar lo ocurrido en el comedor la hacia sufrir aun mas.

Después de tanto llorar ella por fin se llego a agotar y callo dormida en un profundo sueño.

A la maniana siguiente Sora despertó mas temprano que Yuki para darle un visita sorpresa a su habitación….ella no solia hacer cosas como esta ,pero el solo hecho de tenerla cerca le cambiaba su forma de ver y sentirse acerca de la vida y la hacia olvidar aunque sea un poco lo tragedia ocurrida.

Yuki…? Estas despierta?...-dijo calladamente Sora mientras abría la puerta….

Al no recibir respuesta decidió abrirla puerta completamente para encontrarse con ella delicadamente recostada en el suelo.

La agotada yuki se encontraba suavemente recostada en el suelo en un modo que a primera vista se veía bastante cómodo…

Yuki?...-dijo Sora moviéndola ligeramente para despertarla , mientras se acercaba a su rostro para verla con mas detenimiento.

Mh? – contesto yuki mientras lentamente abría sus cristalinos ojos azules los cuales brillaban aun mas con el toque de los rayos de luz que entraban por la ventana…

El corazón de sora comenzó a latir rápidamente mientras se encontraba tan cerca del rostro de la rubia,sus mejillas lentamente se sonrojaban al ver la cara de la rubia tan cerca de ella.

El tiempo que pasaba parecían años para ella, pero sora no quería separarse de ella no quería dejar de sentir esa extraña sensación en su corazón.

Yuki lentamente toco el rostro de Sora con sus cálidos manos…suavemente tomo la barbilla de esta y poso un suave y cálido beso en sus labios.

Sora al sentir esto abrió sus ojos en sorpresa y al terminar el corto beso , se impulso con sus manos hacia atrás alejándose del rostro de yuki y pegándose a la pared sin alejar su mirada de ella.

Yuki calmadamente se sentó en el suelo y le vio con una sonrisa satisfecha.


End file.
